gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Whispur (KH Roleplay Character)
'''Whispur '''is a Tyrian girl a Tyrian Tribe in the New World of Tyria, known as "The Tribe of the Moth", who appears in the KH Roleplay Series. She was orphaned and traumatized at a young age from an event that she rarely, if at all, speaks about. She was found all beat up and unconcious near the shores of Ancient Forest on Tyria by Ginko and Valkas, and later adopted by them. Appearance A Young Tyrian Girl, roughly in her teens, she has yellow fur with white patterns, and blue eyes. She wears tribal clothing, leather pauldrons, and an Amber colored Kinship stone on a ring like piece of jewelry around her neck. She has a mark on her forehead that resembles a tribal rune or symbol of sorts. Personality She was a seemingly rather shy and timid person by Tyrian standards, she rarely speaks to others (Though she seems to open up to Ginko and feels comftorable around her). Its clear, however, that she experienced an event that traumatized her at a young age, leaving her an orphan, and as a result, is constantly dealing with emotional pain. Once she starts going with Ginko, however, she eventually starts a sharp 180 degrees turn in personality, showing bravery and courage, a long way from the timid girl she used to be. She would even help others, never asking for a reward in return. She considers Ginko and Valkas' daughter, Acacia, her "Sister of Heart". Alternate Form(s) Versa Pietru, "The White Miracle" Whispur, upon gaining the power of the Altima Jewels, was able to take the form of the Elder Dragon of light and hope, known as Versa Pietru, "The White Miracle". This was the form she took to fight Dharkon, who took the form of the "Black Dread" afterwards. She also used this form to defeat Kuros. Abilities, Aspects, and Equipment As Whispur (Base Form) *Shapeshifting abilities that are on par with Ginko's. *Keyblade Wielder *Powers of Light, a Great contrast from her father. *Able to revitalize other beings, saving them from death, with her Healing powers. But has only recently discovered that power in her. *As a "Chosen Priestess of Gigamoth" she is able to communicate with the Kaiju known as Gigamoth. As a Versa Pietru *Powers of Light is used at the extreme! *Flight *Extreme Regeneration and Durability *Gained this powerful form through the 7 Altima Jewels, unleashing the dragon of hope within Whispur. *Presence inspires hope and courage in all who sees her. Current Journal Entry Whispur TBA Whispur (Versa Pietru) TBA Relationships Whispur's Mother Whispur's only family that she had left was her mother, after her father left the family for as of yet unknown reasons, and it is clear that her Mother was killed in an incident in her village involving Alduin. Alduin Alduin was the being that wiped out Whispur's tribe, and killed her mother. Xellatise TBA Kuros Kuros is the father of Whispur, but saw her as a "Flawed Specimen" within his blooldline. Likewise, Whispur did not show any interest in joining Kuros in his cause, showing disdain for him. It would be Whispur who would put an end to Kuros' life during the events that followed. Ginko Ginko, along with her boyfriend, Valkas, found Whispur at the shores of Ancient Forest, and took her to Shifter and Lyniar's house in Astera to receive treatment. She was also the first person that Whispur would lay eyes on after she wakes up. For some reason, Ginko's presence seems to soothe Whispur, and Whispur tends to talk more openly to Ginko than to anyone else. Whispur would also look up to Ginko as a "Mother figure", and even their relationship could be described as a "love between mother and daughter". Valkas Valkas does seem to want to be part of Whispur's life, as a "Father Figure", as Shifter would say during the wedding between him and Ginko. Gigamoth Gigamoth is the gaurdian kaiju of Whispur's tribe, and Whispur was chosen to be Gigamoth's Preistess. History TBA Music Theme(s) First Sign of Power Theme Trivial Notes *Her name is an intentional misspelling of "Whisper". Gallery Tribalized_Mothra_Symbol.png|The Symbol on Whispur's Forehead, resembling a Tribalized Version of the Mothra Symbol Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Tyrians